


The Unnecessary Factor

by AmericanTrash (Orchid_Dragon)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Family Drama, One Night Stands, Unplanned Pregnancy, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6756949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchid_Dragon/pseuds/AmericanTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A family, in the Pokémon world, is a mother and child, most commonly. That's the way it's always been in Dawn's family. Her mother was single, and her mother before her was single, and so on and so forth. So, she's not quite sure how to handle her baby daddy trying to stay in the picture, much less with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Heat of the Night

The alarm read out 3:32. She only needed to look at how dark the room was to know that it was still morning—or, rather, that it was still night. Sitting up, the young woman felt the chill of the conditioned air hitting her bare skin. She looked down briefly, eyes flicking from her exposed breasts to the arm that still lay over her thighs and the blankets. Pale arms—far paler than her own light gold hue—connected to her partner from that night.

She looked at him with a sense of shame. How, exactly, had she ended up here? In this immaculate room on the top floor of the hotel hosting the conference after party? With the dual champion Lance of all people? She groaned lightly before getting out of bed. Where were her clothes?

“Dawn?”

She looked over her shoulder, seeing the man sitting up and looking slightly groggy.

Well. Crap. What was she supposed to do now?

An awkward pause laid between the two of them as Lance looked at Dawn on her hands and knees on the floor, feeling around for her clothes while Lance looked down at her from the bed.

Thankfully, he broke the silence. “… It’s probably better if you go back to your own room, huh?”

“Yeah,” Dawn answered. “Piplup’s probably worried.” She did wonder how she was going to explain this to said Pokémon and her suitemate Zoey.

“Right.” Getting up, the champion turned on the lamp by the bed.

Dawn sighed in relief. She walked over and found her clothes, quickly shrugging them back on. They were wrinkled and if anyone saw her on her way back to her room, it’d be all too obvious she had been with someone.

She looked over and saw that Lance had gotten dressed just as quickly, only now putting on his boots.

“Where are you headed?” she asked, quirking a brow.

He looked at her as if she had grown a second head. “I’m going to walk you back.”

She almost wanted to tell him that wasn’t necessary, that this wasn’t the end of a date, but looking back on it—the extended dances together, the walk in the overgrown garden after dinner, the attentive gentleness he’d shown during their interlude in the night—it might have passed as a date. Might have.

Dawn didn’t know if she was comfortable thinking of herself as a girl who gave it up on the first date, though.

“Oh,” she said all the same, feeling rather dumb.

Soon, the two were dressed and Dawn had checked her vest pockets for her room key. The hotel halls were thankfully quiet and empty at this unholy hour. She rather liked the accommodations of the Indigo League Conference. She’d been to several Lily of the Valley Conferences and even a few in Hoenn, but this was her first time going live to one in Kanto. She supposed it was fitting that her first time coming to one was when Ash won his first home League conference. He’d already won the Kalos conference a few years ago, and not so long ago came out on top of Unova—she felt as if he had some sort of grudge against the region—but she could tell that he had been particularly proud of his win today.

“So,” Lance said, speaking up, “you said you’re from Sinnoh, right?”

“Yes,” Dawn agreed. “I’m a coordinator.” She didn’t know if he recalled that.

“I remember,” he hastily answered. “Ash introduced you as a Top Coordinator. I think Cynthia’s mentioned you before, too.”

Dawn smiled at that. “They’re both sweet.” She laughed a bit. “I’m not sure why Cynthia’s always so nice to me, though. I mean, I get why she plays favorites with Ash and Paul—they’re crazy strong—but I’m not even a trainer, you know?”

“You sure act like one.” Lance flicked his eyes to her as they stepped off the elevator and onto Dawn’s floor. “You came in the top four for that little after dinner game everyone set up.”

“Yeah, but that was just—“

“Out of all your friends,” Lance carefully said. “You lost to Clemont; he’s a professional.”

Deciding not to argue anymore, Dawn merely smiled. She furthered it to a blush when Lance put his hand on her shoulder.

“You’re strong.” He seemed to be saying it more to himself than anyone else.

Soon, they were outside of Dawn’s door. She turned to him, not quite sure what to do. It wasn’t a date, she reminded herself—but it sure felt like one. Should she kiss him?  
Similarly, Lance looked down with mirroring uncertainty.

Deciding, fuck it, she put a hand on his shoulder, raising to her tip toes for a kiss. Lance, thankfully, didn’t resist this and met her part of the way. The kiss was brief and sweet, but it made Dawn want more.

Instead, she opened the door. “Goodnight.”

He waved. “Goodnight.”

Once he turned on his heel, she slipped in and headed for the twin bed where her poor starter was curled up on. Carefully, so as not to wake him, she slipped in as well, holding him to her.

Just as she was about to nod off, Dawn noticed that her dearest suitemate was staring directly at her.

“… Zoey!”

“Where have you been?” the other girl asked, clearly tired. She must have stayed up for a while, waiting on Dawn. “I was looking for you; no one knew where you were. I just saw Piplup here in the room watching cartoons with your PokéGear by him on the couch.”

“I, uh, got… busy,” Dawn trailed off.

“… You ditched Piplup for some tail?! She better have been cute!”

“It, well, wasn’t a she,” Dawn mumbled.

“… Who did you even sleep with?!”

“Sh! You’ll wake Piplup.”

“Who was it, Dawn?”

A pause.

“I can’t… I don’t want to tell you.”

“… Dang, that bad? You wanted to, though, right?”

“Oh, yeah! It’s just… Awkward. We aren’t in the same circle or anything.”

Deciding to let it go, Zoey rolled over. “Well, you’re back safe and it’s a one night stand, so I guess it’s all over. Night, Dawn.”

“Night, Zoey.”

With that, the coordinator did finally go to bed.


	2. The Cool of the Morning

Breakfast came at eleven o'clock the next day, after Dawn had washed herself up nicely. Zoey was already trying to pack their room up. The two of them had to catch a boat back to Sinnoh in three hours, after all. So, that left the bluenette to sit in the hotel dining room with Piplup and Max for company. How had Max ended up here, again? Oh, right--May was trying to avoid Drew and May wouldn't let Max duck with her, so here he was, with her.

"--I really think the League has got to regulate what Pokémon trainers are allowed to use," the boy insisted, talking with a mouth full of burger.

Dawn wrinkled her nose at the sight, silently chewing on her roll. "Okay, but, if people catch them, then it's all the same, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but, like, what if another Tobias shows up?!" Max whined. "It was already crap that I lost to some... Some jerk that somehow got a Phione!"

"Are Phione even real legendaries?" Dawn answered.

The boy paused, mulling it over with a sip of his orange juice. "I mean, I guess..."

"If it doesn't count, and you just want rare Pokémon in general banned, what's to stop anyone from banning starters, since they're so hard to find? Or, specific rare types? Like--"

"Dragons?"

Both looked over their shoulders, spotting, of all people, the hosting Champion standing beside them. The server who followed him over looked at the party with the assumption that Lance was of course an invited guest--who turned the Champion down when he asked to be seated with you?

With similar assumptive grace, said redhead sat himself down at the chair opposite Dawn but nearest Max at the four chaired table. "Good morning," he greeted. He quickly turned to the waiter. "Water, please."

"Right away, sir."

"Whoa! Well, good morning to you, too!" Max seemed very pleased to have the guy sitting with them.

"Good morning," Dawn said simply, testing the waters. What was this guy thinking?

"So, is everyone headed home today?"

Max shook his head. "Well, I'm headed back to Unova! Their League starts in just a few months, but I want to spend some time relaxing. Ash said he wishes he had gotten the chance, so I'm gonna heed his warning."

"Is that so?" Lance said before chuckling. "Make sure to check out Drayden's gym for me, will you?"

Max chuckled a bit before laughing.

"What about you?" the Champion inquired, looking at Dawn.

She took a sip of her water before answering. "Going home."

"Visiting family?" he pried.

"Yes, my mother." She wondered what, exactly, he thought he was doing, being so overtly familiar out here. Did he want to give away their little torrid affair from last night?

"That's good," he said simply. "Family's important."

"Long as they don't ditch you," Max interjected.

"May'll come back to say goodbye before you leave," Dawn assured. "She just..." Dawn shook her head. "Drew's offering way more than she wants right now."

"I don't see what the big deal is!" Max proclaimed. "It's just getting married, he's not asking her to settle down right now! What do they do now that they wouldn't do married?!"

"It's a big step," Dawn said simply. "Besides, lots of women never marry, and they're just fine. Marriage doesn't really offer anything you can't find else where."

Lance seemed troubled here. "I don't know this Drew fellow too well, but May is Norman's daughter, right? You'd think she'd be alright with it."

Dawn shrugged. "Men have a habit of running off. No need to get attached for the sake of getting attached."

Max shook his head. "Drew follows May around like a puppy. He isn't going anywhere."

Lance, meanwhile, seemed as if he had reached an epiphany.

By then, the waiter arrived with Lance's meal.

"Can I get you three anything else?"

Dawn suddenly realized she was going to spend the rest of the meal with the champion. It'd be rude to leave before hand. Somehow, she didn't find herself quite alright with that.

Then, he spoke up. "Their checks, if you would, sir?" The redhead turned to his companions. "I'm sure you're ready to be on your way. Max, you do well in the League. And, Dawn?"

She hummed in response.

"Tell your mother I said hi."

And, that was curious enough to make even Max raise a brow.


	3. A River called Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a warning: this chapter will include EXPLICIT flashbacks.

She helped pass out lunches to the small crowd of children under her mother's tutelage. All the while, she quietly worried when her period would start. It had actually been due Monday, but here it was--Wednesday and no sign of the devil. She had briefly spotted at some point during Tuesday evening, but after getting a tampon, she had the displeasure of pulling it out dry. This weighed rather heavily on her mind as she put down cup after cup of orange juice on the counter, her mind drifting back to last week's one night stand in the hotel.

Lance was larger than she was. He was not impressively muscular. It was hard to be impressively muscular, after all, to anyone who lived among trainers or was one themselves. These were people who hiked and swam. They all lived wildly. Their bodies reflected this, usually. So, just as Dawn was not dainty, Lance was not slender. Both had that unique, rolling mixture of fat and muscle that marked a working individual. Their bodies craved.

Only, that night, they'd found each other craving one another rather than their evening pound of flesh.

"Dawn, do you want anything?" Johanna asked just before she put the condiments back up.

The younger coordinator flicked her eyes to the sandwiches her mother was making before licking her lips hungrily. "Yeah. Can I get two?"

Johanna only chuckled before preparing them.

Dawn sat down at the end of the table, listening passively to the words of the little children. Instead, she thought of Lance's kisses. He must have had some sort of fixation on necks. She could remember her own chest heaving with giggles as he did such, only for it to change to moans when he brought teeth into the equation. Though, she admitted, his mouth was probably his best asset.

During the actual sex, it was not that he was not enough, that he didn't perform well, or anything like that... He simply had the same problem Dawn heard a lot of her girl friends who paired up with guys talk about: he stopped when he was sated and long before she was. Dawn didn't hold it against him too terribly much. It was a one time thing and they didn't know each other's bodies well.

There was a clatter of table against plate that brought her back to reality.

Johanna smiled down at her daughter. "Here you go, sweetheart."

"Thanks, Mom!" Dawn praised.

Besides, he tried to make up for it later that night. They'd gone to bed together at about 12 and he had slept for thirty minutes after sex only to wake up due to her touching herself. That was when he put his mouth back to work. Licking inside of her, sucking her clit, biting at her thighs--he made up for the climax she hadn't reached earlier. He even wanted to cuddle after!

That was what led to the awkward part... All of it, including up to when he asked her to tell her mother hello. Of course, Dawn hadn't! What the heck was she supposed to say? She imagined it in her head as she chewed her sandwich. "Oh, hey, Mom! I fucked the Champion of Kanto AND Johto while I took that trip to see Ash's conference! Sorry you couldn't make it, I know work's hell sometimes. By the way, Lance, the guy who totally ate your daughter out, says hello!" Clearly, she needed to even tip toe towards that conversation.

Not.

"Alright kids, let's start wrapping up. We're going to watch some reruns of contests this evening and discuss them, okay?" Johanna cheered.

At that moment, Dawn made a troubling realization. During sex, Lance had most definitely ejaculated in her. It was because the idiot hadn't said anything before he did, but now that Dawn thought about it... What if that was why she wasn't getting her period now?

Putting her dish and several of the students' into the sink, Dawn mulled this over. "Hey, Mom," she yelled.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to go to the store."

"Oh? Well, will you pick up more Pokéchow while you're out? Get the Breeder's Pride brand, please! About fifteen pounds?"

"I will!" Dawn yelled back. That might make it a little less awkward than picking up a pregnancy test all on its own.

Walking out of the kitchen, the girl spotted Piplup relaxing in the shade with Umbreon and Pachirisu.

"Where's everyone else?" she asked.

Umbreon sat up, gesturing towards the battle field. On it, Togekiss and Glameow were monitoring a match between Johanna's Kangaskhan and Dawn's Buneary.

"Well," Dawn said, a bit impressed. Kangaskhan usually got the best of Buneary. "I'll leave them to it." She spotted the Pokémon she wanted on the sidelines. "Mamoswine! Will you come to the store with me?"

Piplup chirped, indignant.

"Piplup, of course you're coming," Dawn assured.

By that time, Mamoswine had made his way over. Umbreon, too, continued to look at Dawn expectantly.

"Hm? You wanna come, too, boy?"

The dark type nodded.

"Okay! We can all go together." With her big ice type following her, Umbreon walking beside her, and Piplup in her arms, the coordinator made her way towards the small convenience store in Twinleaf Town's center. Homefully, this trip would be more useful for getting the food. She should probably pick up something else for herself while she was there, though, so she didn't have to needlessly worry her mother. Sure, she was a grown woman--she even helped pay some of the bills now--but mothers were mothers.


	4. An Unsurprising Twist

Two pregnancy tests sat on the table between Johanna and Dawn. The older woman only looked down at them, then back up at her daughter.

"So," she said, breaking the pause. "Who do we want to tell first?"

Dawn furrowed her brows. "Huh?"

"Of your friends. Which of them do you want to tell first?"

"You're... Just okay with this?"

"With you being pregnant? I would have preferred if you completed one more Grand Festival, first, honestly," Johanna confessed. "But, there could be time after the baby is born." The blue haired woman winked. "Grandma used to keep you for me some, remember?"

Relieved, Dawn smiled. "Right. Thanks for understanding, Mom."

The woman nodded. "Of course. Oh, I guess this does mean you'll keep the baby, huh?"

"I think so." Dawn placed a hand on her stomach. "The dad's okay in my book, so I'm not super uncomfortable with having his kid. Plus, we can handle having a kid around the house, can't we? I don't think I'm not healthy enough, either... I wouldn't mind being a mother."

"Oh, certainly!" Johanna agreed. "Well, tell you what. I'll leave you here with the video phone. I'll run down to the store in Sandgem Town to pick up some vitamins for you." With that, the woman got up. "See you, Dawn. Love you."

"Love you, too, Mom." Once the door shut and Dawn was sure she could hear Johanna calling for her Glameow to follow her to the store, she sighed. "Well, time to make some calls."

* * *

 

The woman nervously drummed her fingers along the table their home video phone rested on. After a brief dial tone, Candice picked up.

"Oh, it's Dawn!" the gym leader chirped. She looked over her shoulder. "Hey, Zoey, it's Dawn!"

"I heard you the first time," Zoey's off screen voice said with a laugh. In short order, both women were on the screen. "Hey, what's up?"

The youngest coordinator grinned, shrugging. "Um, got some news. But, first, how are you and Candice?"

"Super good!" Candice cheered. "We just booked our honeymoon flight, so now we can set the wedding date."

The red head shrugged. "Whatever Miss Candice wants, she gets. She cares more about the honeymoon than the wedding. You're still gonna be my best woman, right? Candice is gonna have Gardenia as hers."

"You... Uh, well... How many months away will the wedding be?"

"About in three," Candice answered happily.

Zoey narrowed her eyes. "Why does that matter?"

"Well, um, I'll... probably be showing sooner or later."

"Showing?" Candice asked, dumbfounded.

Zoey's expression went from confusion to suspicion to shock to anger. "You're pregnant?!"

"Pregnant?!" Zoey's fiance repeated.

Dawn ducked at the force of Zoey's concern. "Yes!" she squeaked.

"You didn't even use a condom, you bone headed, absolute moron?!"

"Noooooo!"

"What if you'd caught something?! I'd be in the hospital railing your stupid ass verbally for this kind of shit!"

Candice hugged Zoey. "No! Dawn couldn't get sick!"

"She could if she doesn't use protection!" Zoey snarled.

"I didn't... I don't think." Dawn looked down. She should probably visit a doctor soon to make sure. That could complicate things with the baby. "Anyway, I'll update you on my bill of health later."

"You better," Zoey grunted. "Who's the dad, anyway?"

"Yeah," Candice repeated. "I wanna know what the baby's going to look like!"

Dawn swallowed thickly, looking to the side. "Uh... L-Lance. Champion Lance."

"Oooooh--" Candice started up, her eyes gleaming.

The older coordinator's eyes widened. "Whoa. Damn. I... I didn't even think he was the type, much less would have been able to get it on with you."

"I bet the baby will have pretty long hair like Clair!" Candice enthused. "You should name the baby something pretty!"

"I was going to, anyway. My grandmother was named Andromeda. How about that?"

"Andy wouldn't be a bad nickname," Zoey supposed.

"... We've gotta plan you a baby shower, too!" Candice suddenly piped up. "We've gotta do it before any of the news people know! Alright?! Alright. Okay, bye, we're gonna plan it! Tell everyone else we're on it, we'll call them, they don't call us!" Candice insisted, hanging up the phone as Zoey was trying to retort.

After the call, Dawn laughed. "They took it well.

* * *

 

Surprisingly, the one who didn't take it well was Ash.

"... So, he's just not going to be in the baby's life?"

Dawn shook her head. "I don't see why he should be."

The thrice crowned conference champion grunted. "You shouldn't give this jerk a free pass, Dawn. Make him take responsibility! Who is it, anyway?"

"It's not like he meant to get my pregnant, Ash," Dawn insisted. "It's Champion Lance, though."

"Him?! That cretin... He hasn't even checked in on you, has he?! What a lowlife..." Ash hissed.

"Ash, he doesn't know. He did ask me to say hi to my mom for him."

"Did you?"

"What, no! That's weird! We're not dating or anything. He was just a one night stand. ... And, my baby daddy now, I guess? But he's not important to my life."

"Well... Alright. But, listen, if the baby ever decides they want a father figure, I'll do all that kind of stuff, okay? I'll take them fishing for Magikarp and play baseball, and--"

"Thank you, Ash," Dawn said, cutting him off. She understood he was projecting a bit, here. "I think my mother and I can handle it, but I'm sure Uncle Ash will always be welcome to spend time with Andromeda."

"Is that what you're naming... her?" he asked, awestruck. He was going to be regarded as the baby's uncle! That cheered him right up. "Well, if you're alright with it, that's fine by me. ... Oh yeah, do you need anything? To prepare for it?"

"Well, Candice is going to host a baby shower, so she'll let me know how that's going. Mom and I will probably prepare a baby's room, though."

"Alright. Let me know when you start." The man flexed. "I've got the fire power you need!"

She laughed. "Right! Thanks, Ash."

"You're welcome. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

 

The next few calls went by reasonably well. Brock insisted that Dawn take special care of herself while Leona lamented the fact that Dawn wouldn't be able to enjoy the host springs until after the baby was born. She decided to skip out on telling Kenny for now. She was a bit of a coward, after all. Iris was unavailable, as was typical of the young Champion. Conway's automatic reaction, for some reason, was to insist that he could step up where the father had not; Dawn ended up hanging up on him to get him to leave her alone.

* * *

 

There was only one person left that Dawn really wanted to call. Soon enough, the girl appeared on the screen.

"Hey, May!" Dawn greeted.

"Hey, Dawn. Ash already texted me," she said quickly.

The blunette's eyebrows flew up. "Oh?"

"Yeah." May crossed her arms, looking uncomfortable. "Congratulations."

"Thanks! ... What's with the face, though?"

"... Isn't it scary?"

"... A little, but I think I can handle it."

May looked down. "... I know this call is about you, but can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course!" Dawn insisted.

"... Drew wants to settle down. I don't want to. Honestly, the thought of marriage doesn't do anything for me. I'm happy for you having a baby, but the thought of having one myself... God, it makes me sick to my stomach."

"It's a lot of responsibility and change."

"I don't want it. I don't want to settle down. I like to roam."

"Then, do that. Ash does it."

"... Right." May sighed. "I've just got to tell Drew. It's not fair for him to think I'll do it one day. I don't want to. Ever."

Dawn nodded. "Let me know how it goes, okay?"

"I will. Thanks, Dawn."

"You're welcome, May."

* * *

 

The new-found mother was busy preparing lunch when her mother came back in, carrying two bags.

"I got everything I thought would be good! I just realized we ought to plan you a baby shower," Johanna piped up.

"Candice already claimed it, sorry, Mom," Dawn replied.

Johanna scoffed. "She thinks she's going to plan the baby shower for my baby's baby? Fat chance."

Dawn giggled. "Well, you can fight her about it. How about that?"

The woman smirked. "Don't think I won't."

The two women's quiet evening was interrupted by the phone ringing.

"I'll get it," Johanna said.

There was a brief quiet.

"... Champion Lance?" the older woman inquired, staring at the video screen. "What can I help you with?"

"Ash just called me," he answered. "It's very nice to meet you, Johanna. Is Dawn around?"

All the color drained for the girl's face as her mother turned to her.


	5. Momma's Baby, Daddy's Maybe

"Yes," Johanna answered tentatively, confused as to why Lance wanted her daughter until she saw Dawn's face. Ignoring the man, Johanna pointed towards the screen while continuing to look at Dawn. "Is it him?!"

Dawn shrugged. "Yes...?"

Blinking dumbly, Johanna looked down at the slightly rattled looking Lance on the screen before walking away from it. "I'll finish up lunch. You talk to him."

Though she didn't particularly want to, Dawn walked over to the video phone. "Hello, Lance."

"Hi, Dawn." His happy expression showed briefly before he looked concerned. "You should have told me."

"... For what?" she asked. "Look, I'm sorry Ash called out up, but he's got his own baggage with dads. Whatever he told you that you have to do, you don't have to. I'm not expecting it."

He looked hurt. "Y-You don't?"

"No. Why would I? I can support myself and a kid. Don't feel obligated."

The man looked off to the side. "I wanted to."

There, she looked surprised. "You want to?"

He nodded. "I mean, I always wanted to be a father one day. I... Was actually hoping to run into you again. I was going to visit Twinleaf Town, soon, actually. It's been three weeks without a word from you."

"There wasn't a word from you, either," she replied. "But, are you serious? Lance, we don't even know each other."

"We could!" he offered. "I wanted to actually do this right, but the order doesn't matter that much, does it?"

Dawn only shifted, giving him a doubtful look.

"Look, I'm only a man, so I couldn't exactly hold myself to my own standards when we first met," he admitted. "But, if you'd let me, I'd like to try this out. I wanna be in this kid's life, at the very least."

"What do you want between us, exactly?" Dawn asked.

Lance grinned. "Well, given the fact we're going to have a kid, why not marriage?"

Suddenly, Dawn understood the overwhelming fear May must have felt. Her eyes bulged and she looked shocked. "No way!"

"Are you that against it?!"

"We don't know each other, Lance!" she repeated.

"Then, let's date! If you decide you like me, let's get married!"

"... How about this: if that's what you want, start acting like a dad. I've dated before. Dating and parenting are two different things."

Looking hopeful, the man nodded. "Sure. I can swing by this weekend; I actually already have a trip planned."

"Mom! Are we doing anything this weekend?" Dawn yelled.

"Well, I was going to start emptying out the old storage room to make a baby room!" she yelled.

Dawn nodded. "You can come help with that. ... I'll invite Ash, too. He said he wanted to help with this kind of thing."

Lance looked relieved. "I'll be there, don't worry."

With that, Dawn hung up after saying a brief goodbye. She then looked to her mother. "Can you believe that guy?"

Johanna took a sip of wine. She'd poured herself a glass, nerves frazzled. "Well," she tutted. "I guess you could have done worse with suitors."


End file.
